bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Dan's current Guardian Bakugan. His BakuNano is Sonicanon and his Mobile Assault is Zoompha. Description It was revealed on the Bakugan Battle League website. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 39, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve and now that Code Eve has given her power to him himself and Dan rule all the Bakugan in the universe. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated in the episode 1 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He first appears battling Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with one strike, (Dragon Strength) but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Dan. In episode 2, He and Dan decide that they have to control Drago's new powers so they train in an abandoned arena, which was closed for repairs. Later when he uses Dragon Hard Striker he loses control of his powers and he then somehow spawned Zenthon which is a Mechtogan and starts attacking him for an unknown reason. Zenthon was powerful enough to break through his shield (Titanium Screen) with his bare hands. After he uses Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and himself come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In episode 3, He battled Horridian and he wins the first round of the match but loses the rest meaning he lost in the second and third round due to Dan not using any abilities. In episode 4, He is secretly training with Dan in order to be able to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace but is getting tired out. He later loses control of his powers when he uses Dragon Force Striker and Zenthon appears out of the storm. He battles him alongside Tristar and Taylean but are unsuccessful at breaking through Zenthon's shield. Later he and Taylean battle against Vertexx and Skyron and did not do alot of work but they are still able to win due to Sellon purposely throwing the match''.'' In episode 5, He is training to learn how to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace once again and he was able to control his powers but it was weak. He later observes the battle between three Cyclone Percivals against Tristar, Taylean and was later joined by Horridian and Krowll. He also wanted to help Tristar and Taylean when they were losing but he didn't due to Shun saying that Dan and himself have to stop battling until he learns to control his powers. In episode 6, he was having nightmares of Mag Mel and Razenoid alongside Dan. Later he battled Horridian for the first place in Bakugan Interspace. During the battle he lost control of his powers and made Zenthon appear. At the end of episode 7, he went back to New Vestroia with Dan. In episode 8, he and Dan went to a secret place to train when they ran into Preyas and his student Amazon. Amazon challenged them to a battle but they were not sure about due to what happened in Bakugan Interspace. But Dan theorized that maybe in the real world, Drago could control his powers easier. So, they accepted but did not reveal all of their power. However, Preyas revealed to Amazon that Drago was holding back and Amazon started to goad Drago. They decided to use their full power but as they were about to, they had visions of Zenthon, Mag Mel and Razenoid. After Drago contained his power, both he and Dan collapsed. In episode 9, he battled against Anubias in his Gundalian form, his Chaos Bakugan Darkus Iron Dragonoid and his Mechtogan Venexus. During the battle, he unleashed his powers and Zenthon appeared. He then figured out that he needed to tame Zenthon in order to control his powers and he did so. He then got control of his powers and defeated Anubias. In episode 10, he is shown with Dan to be some sort of training, hence climbing a mountain. ﻿Ability Cards * Dragon Strength: * Titanium Rumble: * Titanium Hummer: * Titanium Screen: * Dragon Hard Striker: * Dragon Force Striker: * Core Buster: * Dragon Blazer: * Revolution-O: Game The Ventus version has 920 Gs, and the Darkus version is 870 Gs. Trivia *It is the second "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" Bakugan to be revealed officially, the first was Apexeon 2. *On the Bakugan Battle League Website, It mistakenly showed Mercury Dragonoid's Ball Form for Titanium Dragonoid. *He is the First Mechtanium Surge Bakugan that appeared in the Anime. *Since Drago "spawned" Zenthon- It is assumed that Drago is a "father" and Zenthon is his "son" in a matter of speaking. *In toy form, he has five holes for Bakunano unlike other Bakugan who only have between one to three. *Unlike his other evolutions (starting with Perfect Dragonoid) this is the only one that has more than one Perfect Core Diamond (6- two on his knees and elbows, one on his chest, and one in his tail). *Drago is able to collapse his wings for close combat and combat in smaller spaces. *When he lost control of his powers after using "Core Buster", it exploded in the air and came crashing down like a bunch of meteors, similiar to the move "Draco Meteor" ''from ''Pokemon. *Before or after he uses an ability, he kicks his opponent to put them off balance. *All but two of his abilities start with the words: Titanium and Dragon. *Every time he uses "Dragon Strength", he shoots two fireballs. But for some reason (when it hits its target) it shows one or three explosions. *Since he posseses the Perfect Core (Infinity Core, Silent Core), Six Attribute Energies (from the Ancient Warriors), The Element (from Neo Ziperator), the Sacred Orb (from Code Eve) and the Ultimate Warrior Gene (from his father). It's unknown exactly how powerful he really is. *Each time he loses control, he somehow summons Zenthon. *When he lost control in episode 6, his pupils were erased like when he was Hex Dragonoid. Except they were colored red instead of white. *Whenever Zenthon has appeared in physicial form, Drago is able to control his powers more easily. It may be possible that Zenthon acts like a conduit and takes in Drago's excess energy. *Since "Dragon Hard Striker", "Dragon Force Striker" and "Core Buster" make him lose control, they might be Sacred Orb Abilities like Blitz Dragonoid's "Spire Dragon". *His "Core Buster" ability has nothing to do with the Perfect Core in his chest for some reason. *As of episode 9, Chaos Control, Drago seems be able to control Zenthon fully and can summon him at will if he wants. Gallery Anime Tdgibf39.png|Titanium Drago in ball form (closed) dantitanium.png|Dan and Titanium Drago in ball form (open) File:185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid in Bakugan form dragosnapped1.JPG Titaniumd2.JPG Screenshot-171.png Picture 51.png tidragofly.png tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Strength tidrago+bol.png tidragogatecard.png|Titanium Dragonoid on a Open Gate card Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble Dragofire.png titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Core Buster Dan+Drago.png Picture 59.png caughtingatecard.png 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid's Hidden Power underground.png drago's power.png dragolosingcontrol.png 69.png|Drago getting ready to use Dragon Force Striker Picture 75.png Picture 76.png Mechtanium-surge-ending-song-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-19375751-468-333.jpg Ptd1.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (5).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (4).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (3).PNG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0019.jpg tf.PNG crazy.png evildrago.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0002.jpg Dpo.png|Drago passes out after battling Amazon Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (3).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid and Dan's official art from the Cartoon Network website. titanium fly.png drago bout to get hit.png energy absorbed.png|Mag Mel stealing Drago's energy hsd.PNG|Drago using Dragon Hard Striker on New Vestroia revol.png|Drago about to use Revolution-O usingrevol.png|Drago using Revolution-O A & t.png dragoscream2.png drago AWESOME power.png DRAGO FORCE STRIKER.png|Drago using Dragon Force Striker drago losing control.png|Drago losing control drago mouth.png drago punch.png drago using CORE BUSTER.png|Drago using Core Buster LAZERZ.png|Drago's Revolution-O versus Zenthon's lasers. Triple.png Game Riki_doll-img600x399-1293035937wwszx295708.jpg File:F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293035937rchdmr95708.jpg File:436a633bd5c56919f7ab3688b22a25b9.jpg File:bg250-1r0.jpg File:bg250-1r1.jpg File:bg250-4r0.jpg File:bg250-4r1.jpg File:bg250-2r0.jpg File:bg250-2r1.jpg File:$(KGrHqV,!iUE1NPYvwFBBNWoiyMJdQ~~_3.JPG !CE4Im7!BGk~$(KGrHqN,!l0E1F2GWImuBNTWyiUO4!~~_35.JPG Photo022.jpg IMG_6268.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid at the toy fair Capture123.PNG Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Closed Vtd.PNG Std.PNG Ptd2.PNG Htd.PNG Dtd.PNG Ctd.PNG Atd.PNG Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid1.png Darkus_TitaniumDragonoid.png Aquos_TitaniumDragonoid.png Subterra_TitaniumDragonoid.png Haos_TitaniumDragonoid.png Ventus_TitaniumDragonoid.png Clear_TitaniumDragonoid.png titaniumdragonoiddefeat.png Titanium_Drago_my_new_Guardian.png Other Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan